moonknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullseye
History A mercenary of mystery, nothing was really known about the man called Bullseye. Once, he was captured and interrogated in a highly secured U.S. prison, and he related many details about his early life, such as the time his brother set fire to their home in an attempt to kill their father. However, much of this information is suspect, as Bullseye then escaped, taunting his interrogators that much of what he said was false -- especially the fact that it was not his brother who set fire to the house, it was himself. Bullseye proceeded to set fire to the prison, where his father was also held, and he left his father to die once more. (In a previous account of his childhood, he painted a bulls-eye on the forehead of his abusive father when he was passed out from drinking and shot him). Before his mercenary career, it’s been suggested that Bullseye tried his formidable throwing skills to become a Major League baseball player, but he was too selfish and sadistic. After only three games. According to Bullseye himself, he grew bored and annoyed whilst pitching a no-hitter and for the last pitch of the game he threw the ball at the batter, killing him. Instead, Bullseye found his true calling as a special operative of the United States National Security Agency, then soon after as a freelance assassin-- a perfect career for someone who got so much pleasure from the killing of his enemies. He created his signature modus operandi of using thrown weapons during one of his first outings as a soldier -- a guerrilla fighter got the drop on him and Bullseye’s weapon failed to shoot. He threw the gun instead, killing his assailant with his bayonet. His early endeavors included time in Africa and Nicuargua, coming into conflict with The Punisher, and working alongside fellow mercenary Deadpool. Powers and Abilities *''Durability: Bullseye has had strips of adamantium fused to his skeleton and spine, making his bones virtually indestructible. Former Powers *Daredevil Sense: For a brief time, Bullseye could psychically sense the presence of Daredevil. Abilities '''Olympic Physical Conditioning:' Lester is an Olympic-level athlete and weightlifter. He is in overall exceptional physical condition, with the agility, reflexes, stamina, and speed of a professional or Olympic athlete. Skilled Acrobat: He is a skilled acrobat capable of performing many difficult feats and matching the feats of the finest human acrobats. Expert Marksman: Lester's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have superhuman powers. Although he is not technically superhuman, Bullseye can accomplish many feats with thrown projectiles. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, spit his own tooth through a human skull, toss a paper airplane to a distant rooftop, and kill a person with a toothpick thrown through a window from a hundred yards away. He is also a dangerous sharpshooter. Expert Assassin: He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. Lester is a deadly assassin often hired by the likes of the Kingpin for covert assassinations. Master Martial Artist: Aside from his ability to throw projectiles with lethal accuracy, Bullseye is also proficient in many martial arts disciplines and is extremely talented in the use of edged weapons and conventional firearms. Often, his outspoken attitude during combat about using his abilities seems to have become one of his favorite weapons - intimidation. As such, he believes that his attention in the media grants him more effectiveness in combat with a near flawless reputation, rather than an assassin who often uses fear of the unknown. Weapons Proficiency:'''As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, Lester can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. Strength level Bullseye possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. Bullseye is an accomplished weightlifter and he can lift up to twice his bodyweight ,hence Lester can approximately press lift 350 lbs. Weaknesses '''Paralysis: After a brutal encounter with Daredevil, Bullseye was left quadriplegic. In order to survive, he depends on an iron lung. Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Dark Avengers Member/Former Member Category:Thunderbolts Member/Former Member Category:Former/Current US Army Member Category:Rogues